


Request fanfics of any fandom you want or an OC. Literally anything you want

by omg_im_addicted



Category: Original Work
Genre: Any fandom - Freeform, Have at it, I am willing to do anything, If you want to co-op fics, Make request fics, Put your requests in here, You know me and my content, anything you want - Freeform, request fic, tell me to hurry the fuck up with my updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_im_addicted/pseuds/omg_im_addicted
Summary: Request fanfics of any fandom you want or an OC. Literally anything you want, have at it.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 6





	1. Put your requests in now

Request in the comments anything you want me to write. Its like an all you can request fanfic buffet. 

  


That is all thank you.


	2. Boom Boom Bitch Update

Chapter 3 of Boom Boom Bitch is published!

Feel free to request stories in the comments!


	3. Simply Irresistable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested Shisui/Sasuke work.

The work requested by Shiro_suzu2002;

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693495>

* * *

Please feel free to comment any request you might have, either for a fanfic, OC story, one-shot, or chapter update!


	4. Lazy Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @Pipi2323

Lazy Mornings - ShikaSasu

Here is the one shot that you asked for! I am sorry I didnt get it published for a while, something hapened personally, but I hope you like it!

If the first link doesnt work, here is the URL

<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473621"><strong>Lazy Mornings</strong></a> (594 words) by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/omg_im_addicted"><strong>omg_im_addicted</strong></a><br />Chapters: 1/1<br />Fandom: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Naruto">Naruto</a><br />Rating: General Audiences<br />Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply<br />Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uchiha Sasuke<br />Characters: Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru<br />Additional Tags: Rare Pairings, Cute Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru is Whipped, Sleepy Uchiha Sasuke<br />Series: Part 2 of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896355">Requested Works</a><br />Summary: <p>Lazy morning from ShikaSasu</p>


End file.
